


Keith Sandwich

by Everyfuckingnameistaken



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switch Keith (Voltron), Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Shiro (Voltron), ig??, keith is in the middle so, ok but like vague plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyfuckingnameistaken/pseuds/Everyfuckingnameistaken
Summary: “I was not aware that humans only chose one mate. On Altea, it is common for those in Heat to choose at least two mates to fulfill their needs, seeing as they often have a strong desire to... give, as well as receive.“





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I’m gonna apologize in advance bc this first chapter is like super short. I promise the nest one will be actually good lmao

Keith had been acting... off lately. He was more jittery than usual, and yesterday all throughout the day, whenever anyone tried to touch him, he seemed to jump or flinch and, honest to god, Lance was sure he heard him hiss after he’d patted him on the back during training.

That wasn’t out of the ordinary, though. Keith was never the most touchy-feely person. 

What _was_ out of the ordinary, was that the next day, he had been almost the opposite, completely desperate for any touch as if he’d never even seen another human being in his entire life— which, to be completely honest, no one was complaining about. The only people he really seemed drawn to were Lance and Shiro, neither of which were upset about the sudden desperate need to cuddle that Keith had apparently developed.

After those two days though, Keith... basically disappeared, along with other necessities— food and water pouches were missing from the kitchen, along with eight boxes of the protein bars kept in the training deck, and a variety of blankets and pillows, all stolen exclusively from Lance and Shiro’s rooms. On top of all that, Keith’s door was locked shut.

On the fourth day or whatever weird shit was happening, Coran and Allura pulled Shiro and Lance aside after training, when they were both sweaty and gross.

”Paladins,” Coran started, carefully, “I’m afraid that Keith has— well, at least, we believe that he may have—“

Allura cut him off with a flat glare.

”From the bits of information gathered since Keith started acting up four, um... cycles ago, we have concluded that he’s gone into heat, and since both of you seem to be his chosen mates, it would only make sense for you to... aid him. Ease him through his first heat, if you will.”

After finishing, Allura looked back up at Shiro, glancing between him and Lance’s concerned faces.

Lance, of course, was the first to speak up. 

“Hey, Uh.. Yeah, what the fuck? What— Keith’s not a cat, you know. He doesn’t— ow!” Shiro ended his sentence early with a swift love tap to the back of his head.

”Princess,” he sighed, gritting his teeth, “perhaps it would be better if you maybe explained for us— heats are not... common among humans. At all.”

Glancing down at the Princess’ flushed face, Shiro realized that that maybe wasn’t the best idea. 

Allura simply sighed and shook her head, taking a short step back and pushing Coran forwards. 

“Okay. I don’t think the Princess is too excited to talk about this... sensitive subject— but never fear! I’d be, Uh, more than happy to explain for you..” 

He did not seem more than happy.

”You see, when Alteans and apparently Galra are.. when they reach an age at which they are... able to mate and bear pups, they go into heat— similar to the way that cats and dogs do on earth, from what I’m told. It is basically a week-long period where they are.. desperate to find mates for themselves so that they can bear pups and— relieve themselves, like I’m sure Keith needs to right now. He has apparently selected the both of you to, well... satisfy him.”

There was— an indescribable awkward minute or two where no one said anything, and Shiro and Lance sort of just stood there and let that information soak in. 

Once again, Lance spoke up first, voicing his.. rather strong opinion.

”Mates? Usually it’s one. Or.. y’know, none.”

Coran screwed up His nose, moustache twitching in a way that made Shiro want to smile a little in spite of himself.

”I was not aware that humans only chose one mate. On Altea, it is common for those in Heat to choose at least two mates to fulfill their needs, seeing as they often have a strong desire to... give, as well as receive. It is nothing to be ashamed of though! If I recall correctly, I was the middle man in quite a few mating ceremonies! It can be quite the stress-reliever—“

Allura made a pained grunt and slapped a hand over Coran’s mouth, shoving him back once more.

”What Coran is trying to say, is... Keith’s scent is completely overpowering the entire ship. It’s impossible to focus, and while you might not be able to pick up on it, even though you’re the ones he’s releasing the cursed drug go attract. Please just go help him. I understand that there is some taboo surrounding mating in your culture, even though Lance seems to ignore that anyways, but understand that this is a natural part of life for him and us now. If not for his strong and very, very apparent desire for you two, it would have been Coran and I in there aiding him. This is a stressful time for him.”

On that last part, Shiro’s face seemed to soften a bit. 

“Understood, Princess. We will do what we can,” he paused and elbowed Lance, who was completely frozen, in the side, “won’t we, _Lance_?”

Lance jolted, his face flushed, and nodded

”Um— yes, ma’am! We— We can certainly try.” He swallowed hard, his smile a bit too wide.

”Excellent! Just remember to stay away from his nest unless you are invited in, and make sure he is happy, and you’ll be perfectly fine. Besides, I’m sure there’s nothing to be afraid of! It’s still the same old Keith in there, just... you know, absurdly aroused.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look it’s the actual porn

Slowly, after their talk with Allura, the two made their way down the painfully long hallways of the castle. Lance kept clearing his throat and fidgeting and stopping randomly until finally, Shiro placed a firm hand on his shoulder and sighed, stopping him completely. 

“What’s-“

”I’m a virgin.”

Lance stared up at Shiro, his face flushed. He fiddled with his hands in front of his chest, anxiously awaiting Shiro’s reply. When it didn’t come, he decided to continue.

”I— I’m like really worried and kind of scared that— that you and Keith will be some kind of freaky sex experts and that I’m not gonna be able to... help him. As much as you can.” He swallowed hard, digging his nails into his palms. 

Shiro stood there for a few seconds, his grip tightening on his shoulder. 

“Lance, that’s— rediculous. Do you think he’ll care? He already chose us, it’s not like he can just go back on that if he finds out this is your first time— and it’s not like I care.” He laughed softly, pulling him a bit closer.

”No, but— I’m supposed to be a ladies’ man, and I’ve never even kissed anyone! And now I’m just supposed to waltz on in there and have to— help some poor guy in heat and lose my virginity and probably kiss someone and I’m gonna, like, start crying and I’m gonna kill the mood! Shiro-“

He sighed and pulled him into a tight hug, awkwardly petting the top of his head. 

“Lance, it’s okay. It’s really nothing to worry about. How about— I can’t do... anything else, but we can get the first kiss part over with if that would make you feel any better.” He raised an eyebrow. “Would it, make you feel any better?”

Lance nodded wordlessly.

Slowly, Shiro pulled him in, stroking through the hairs at the back of his neck gently as he pressed his chapped, cracked lips to Lance’s soft ones. Lance almost immediately melted against him, his entire body turning into relaxed jelly as he felt Shiro press into him when he pulled away.

”See? Not that big of a deal..” he smiled warmly and pecked the top of his head, rubbing his back gently. “Now. Keith needs us right about now. Are you okay?” 

Lance nodded again and kissed Shiro’s chin gently before pulling him off down the hall with renewed confidence.

 

* * *

 

The two stood, staring at the suddenly very foreboding door in front of them. Usually they were just a part of life, but now, who knew what was behind it...

Shiro was the first to move, stepping up to knock on the door gently. There was a vague hissing noise from behind it, and Shiro sighed. 

“Keith? Keith, it’s us. You’re okay. Can you please let us in? We just want to help you. We know what’s happening, and we want to.. work through it with you.”

There was shuffling from behind the door, along with a quiet tapping noise, and suddenly, the door whirred open. Keith was nowhere to be seen, but god, could they smell him. 

Lance, who had been holding Shiro’s human hand since they kissed, squeezed down hard, swallowing.

”What— What is that? Can you smell that, too?” He chewed his lip, looking up at Shiro. His eyes went wide.

Shiro stood, his brow furrowed, jaw clenched, robot arm flexing and relaxing rapidly. Holy shit. Whatever that smell was, it was driving him absolutely insane.

”Yes, I can. Let’s just..” He cleared his throat and yanked Lance into the room, listening to the door close behind him.

There was a soft whining noise from the closet.

“Uhm— hello? Keith? Are we— can we...”

”Yes,” He rasped.  “Need you— please, it hurts so bad, Shiro..” 

Shiro yanked Lance further in, pulling the door open quickly.

There was Keith, laying in a hollow pile of blankets and old shirts and dirty pairs of pants that made up his pillows. That was easy to ignore, though, when you noticed the fact that Keith was entirely naked with four fingers buried in his ass and his back was arched off the nest. He was covered in his own jizz and sweat and probably spit, judging by his fingers hooked on his mouth. 

“Keith, can we-“

”Yes! Fuck, Shiro, it hurts so bad-“

”Hey, it’s okay..” Shiro let go of Lance’s hand and flopped down into the nest, pulling Keith into his lap slowly. 

Keith stared up at Lance, lips parted as he tried desperately to catch his breath, air leaving him in short, punched-out puffs. Without a word, he held his arms out to him, which required him to pull his fingers out of himself.

Shiro was right there to help. As Lance sat down carefully in his lap and started slowly grinding his hips against him, he carefully slid his prosthetic’s fingers into him and watched as Keith’s face twisted up and his back arched as he came yet again. 

“Fu— ha! Fuck, shit, I need-“

Shiro cut him off yet again with a soft cooing noise and buried his face in his neck, licking over two raised bumps with the flat of his tongue when they made themselves apparent to him. Lance did the same and was shocked to find that the same was on the other side, and upon pressing down into them with his front teeth and chewing a bit, he realized that—

“Shiro-“ He took a deep, possessive breath. 

“I know.” Shiro growled lowly, making Lance and Keith whimper in response as they huddled against each other, Lance still lapping at the bumps to try and coax out more of whatever the hell that amazing smell was, now that he knew that Keith was the source.

”It’s okay...” Lance started, pulling away to cup one of Keith’s cheeks and stare down at him. “We’re here now. We’ve got you. Don’t worry.”

Shiro’s hand was on the back is his head in an instant, and Lance didn’t have to be told twice to lean down and kiss Keith fervently.

His mouth was oddly sweet, but his lips were almost just as soft as Shiro’s— before he got a chance to dwell more on how he needed to share his lip scrubs with them, Shiro’s hand was on his ass and he was grinding against Keith’s hardon harder, Keith’s hands worming between his legs and yanking his jeans down.

”I couldn’t— I need you to—“ he swallowed hard, rubbing his eyes. “La— uh, Lance. On your knees.” He cleared his throat, face flushing even darker as the blue Paladin turned around and showed his ass off to his two mates, albeit still covered up by his boxers.

Not for long.

Shiro shoved him down and Keith eagerly climbed on top of him, using his own slick to start working Lance open. It felt— odd, to say the least. Lance had only ever tried it on himself once or twice and it was a completely different feeling to have Keith’s fingers in him instead of his own. 

“Guess I’m on the bottom then...” he laughed awkwardly, whining as Keith pushed a second finger in alongside the first, still being careful not to hurt him. 

Keith leaned back down, listening to the shuffling of clothes behind him before he felt Shiro’s slicked up hands on his thighs, guiding him back. Without much work at all, Keith was sitting on Shiro’s cock and rolling his hips back in short little thrusts, trying to keep Lance comfortable while he pleasured himself on Shiro’s dick.

“Ah— shit, hang on, babe.” Shiro swallowed hard and wrapped his flesh arm around Lance’s waist, having to reach around Keith’s body to do so. Keith swallowed and relaxed into him, the sigh that left him ending up overwhelmed by Lance’s obscene moaning as Shiro pushed his much bigger, colder metal fingers into him and started up a vibrating setting that he didn’t even know he had the ability to start up.

Lance arched his back and Keith was quick to pull him in, sucking and biting at his neck. One hand gripped at Lance’s hip and guided him up and down on Shiro’s pulsating fingers, the other stroking up and down his side, hiking up his shirt and brushing over one nipple with the pad of his thumb, making reassuring cooing-purring noises in his ear before he bit down hard on his neck.

Lance let out a sharp cry, nails digging into his thighs. “Shi-ha! Stop, stopstopstop stoppit I’m gonna-“ He let out an oddly relieves sigh as Shiro’s fingers pulled out of him. He didn’t want to finish yet. Not until Keith did.

He took a few short breaths to calm himself and turned his head a bit, listening to Keith’s various concerned noises as he nuzzled against his cheek, finally gathering the strength and confidence to nod. Keith took the hint.

Slowly, as if they were afraid to hurt him, Shiro and Keith worked Lance down onto Keith’s dick. When he was halfway down, they seemed to share a brainwave and Keith’s hand dropped, Shiro’s doing the same soon after, letting Lance flop back on his cock with a pitchy whine.

”Shit— you guys’re gonna be the death of me.” He flopped back and sighed, allowing Shiro to wrap one arm around his waist gently as he lowered them down, rolling over ever so carefully to press Lance into his cozy nest. 

Without much warning at all, Shiro pulled out, dragging Keith back with him a bit to help him do the same, and slammed back in, making both his lovers groan in time with his heady grunt.

”Shit— Shiro, warning please...”h Lance sighed, closing his eyes as he nuzzled into the nest even more and nodded.

Shiro took the hint. He grabbed onto Keith’s hip in one hand, his other pressing into Lance’s back as he started the slow drag of his hips, pulling Keith along with him until he was moving on his own, thrusting into Lance when Shiro pulled out of him, creating a rhythm that made it much easier to speed up, until all three of them were panting as moaning with each tiny movement.

Keith was the first to go. He was the one in heat, after all, and there was no way he could handle much more of that for much longer. Within minutes he was groaning and crying out each time Shiro slammed back into him and pushed his own hips into Lance again, and only seconds later he forced out a weak warning before spilling hotly into Lance.

He collapsed almost immediately, and Lance went soon after him, whimpering as he felt his dick twitch against the soft pillows underneath him, probably smearing jizz everywhere with the way Shiro’s thrusts were still jerking him.

Shiro buried his face in Keith’s neck and took a deep breath, biting just as e hurtled himself off the edge and let out a low, long groan, before he flopped down on top of Keith as well, barely even taking the time to roll them over before he all but passed out, nestled comfortable against his two mates.

 

* * *

 

 

The team didn’t find them for about an hour, and by then, Allura and Coran decided it best to leave them be.

So they did.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in the span of 20 minutes at 3 am after being in a play so like its not the best I know. Still, if you somehow managed to enjoy it, I’d really appreciate it if you’d drop a kudos and leave a comment! I’m always open to suggestions and I love what you guys have to say!


End file.
